Running Away From Words
by Clarisaa
Summary: Bella's 13. Her boyfriend's name is Joshua. Edward is her best friend. He's jealous. What happens when he says "those words"? Don't worry! They turn seventeen afterwardsss! Promising story. Srry, i'm not very good with summaries. BxE!
1. What did just happen?

"Hey Joshua!" I said. I couldn't believe we were actually going out! Eek! I'd liked him since grade 5, and now, after two years, we were together!

"Hi, Bella! How you doin'?" He said as he came closer and took my hand.

"I'm doin-- " my words were silenced by his lips on mine. I started counting on my head. One, two, three, four, but then he pulled away.

"I'm doing much better now! How are you?"

"I'm exhausted! I just came from basketball practice. Being team captain is not that easy you know…"

"Yeah, I know. Well, how about we go for a milkshake? I can't hang a lot today cuz I got tons of math homework. Sorry," Mr. Sdao gave us so much homework it wasn't even funny! We had to do like 20 questions on fractions, copy 2 examples, and then we had a 3-page-long worksheet to do! **(My math teacher actually is Mr. Sdao, and I actually have that much homework!) **

"Milkshake sounds good. I don't have any math homework, but I do have to do a science lab on that project we've been doing for the past two weeks, a newspaper article I have to do for English, and the comic for History." **(I actually have all this homework. It's not even funny!)**

"Crap! I had forgotten about the newspaper article! Well, I guess we can't have a milkshake after all," I said, pouting. I really hated being away from him. You'd say, oh, she's only 13, they're just fooling around, but I really, really, _really _liked Joshua.

"Don't worry, there's only 12 schooldays left! Cheer up!" **(LOL, there's only 12 schooldays left!!)**

"Okay. We'll have a milkshake tomorrow night then. Oh no, wait, I can't," I frowned.

"Why can't you?" Joshua asked.

""Edward and Bella's movie night" tomorrow!" With that, I saw him frown. "C'mon! We've been doing this every Friday since grade 3. You can't be jealous!"

"I'm not jealous. You go have your movie night. I'll just hang with Jordan."

"Thanks!" I said.

"I have to go now," he replied, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" He waved.

I biked home as fast as I could so I could get all this homework over with. I really hated all my teachers. Like, CHILL! There's only 12 days of school left! Don't give us that much homework! When I got home, the house was empty. I wondered where Renee and Charlie were. I walked to the kitchen to grab a snack, and saw a note on the fridge.

_Bella,_

_Your Dad and I have gone out for a while to talk some stuff in a place that isn't the house. It's just too hard to talk about it there. When we get home, we need to talk to you about something. Don't freak out or anything, it's something good. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

_PS: We'll be there around 6:00 p.m._

I glanced at the clock. 4:30. Well, the good news were I had the house to myself for another hour and a half. The bad news was that I was now totally anxious to know what they were talking about that was so hard to do in this house. I didn't want to think about that, because it would just make me want to know even more. I was a very curious person. So, I just called my best friend Edward to clear my mind. I picked up the phone and dialled his number, 555-1234 I had memorized it a few years ago. He answered right away.

"_Hello," he said in a low voice, almost a whisper._

"Hey, Edward! What's up?" I cheerfully asked.

"Nothing much," he answered. This time his voice was so low that a fish would've been louder.

I started to get worried, "Edward, are you OK?"

"Sure, whatever," I didn't even get to ask him about tomorrow night, because he had already hung up on me.

What did just happen? He did NOT just hang up on me. Ok, no I wasn't just worried, I was frustrated. I had all this homework to do, but Edward was my friend, and I needed to help him with whatever was happening to him. So, I just put my homework aside and started biking towards Edward's house. It was only about ten minutes away, but I was going really fast, so I made it there in about five. When I got there, the driveway was empty. _He must be alone, then,_ I thought,_ Good, I wouldn't want to talk to him about whatever's going on with him with a whole bunch of people around watching._ I parked my bike right beside his, and ran to the door. I rang the doorbell, but no one came to open the door.


	2. Little Voice

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own twilight or any of the characters here._

_My bad, I do own Joshua!_

I kept ringing the doorbell like crazy. Still, no one answered. _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_ was heard over and over again. I decided to simply go in the house. I very carefully opened the door, but it still made that annoying _creeeeaaaak_ sound doors make in scary movies. I walked in, and looked around, no one seemed to be there. _He has to be here, _I thought, _his bike's outside. _I walked upstairs towards his bedroom. I stood outside his closed door for a good 10 minutes, thinking over and over again if I should go inside. A little voice in my head was telling me not to, but then a HUGE voice was telling me, Go ahead, open the door! So I went in.

I looked about, and saw no one. I slowly paced towards his bathroom, and found him sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with his head in his hands, looking miserable. That made me worry even more. I hurried to put my arms around him and comfort him, but he just backed off. Why was he doing this?

I felt my eyes start to water and my face get all hot, and before I knew it _he _was comforting _me_. Now that didn't make much sense, I had gone there to comfort him and see what was wrong with him, not to bawl my eyes out in front of him.

Feeling his arms around me made me feel good, safe. I slowly moved from loudly cry to a quiet sob. We sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, until he finally spoke.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, completely ignoring his first question.

"Doing what?" he asked with a confused look on his face, completely oblivious to why I was actually crying.

"Ignoring me, sounding all depressed on the phone, not answering the door, sitting in the bathroom with your head in your hands looking miserable. . ." I drifted off. He knew what I was talking about.

"You don't really want to know," he sighed.

"Yes, yes I do. I want to help with anything that is making you feel so depressed and miserable. I hate seeing you like this. You are my best friend I —"I was cut off by a loud groan that came from him, followed by a sigh.

"What?"

"That's exactly it. I don't want you to be my best friend."

"You…don't…want me?" I felt my eyes start to water again.

"No, Bella. I don't want to be your best friend. Bella, I…"

"You…" I encouraged him to go on.

"Bella, I love you"

"Edward! You are my best friend! Of course I love you, too!"

"No, Bella, you don't understand, the way I love you is not the way someone should love their best friend, is stronger, way stronger"

"You love me?"

"I shouldn't have told you this, I told you it wasn't important. You didn't need to know," he said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I… I don't know what to say," was all I could manage to get out of my mouth before I started sobbing loudly.

When the sobbing calmed down again, I was finally able to say something.

"This is not right. Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, but I don't love you in that way. Now you've got me all confused."

He didn't say anything. I just started crying again and quickly left his house. I should've listened to the little voice in my head that told me not to go in. This was horrible. I might've just lost a best friend. Everything was going to be awkward now, talking to him about guys especially. Guys! Oh my God! Joshua! This was even worse now! He was going to flip when I told him Edward loved me. But I couldn't _not _tell him. We were a couple, couples don't keep secrets.

I pedalled as fast as I could towards my house. Hopefully my mum and dad wouldn't be there. I didn't want them to be there when I started bawling my eyes out again, and I didn't want to explain why I was crying so badly.

When I got home, mum and dad weren't there. _Thank God, _I thought. I quickly went to my room and started crying some more. I looked at the clock, 5:15 pm; I still had some time until they got home. I got my books and started doing my homework, at least attempted to do it. I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was how my best friend loved me, while I had a boyfriend. _Boyfriend, _Joshua! I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialled his cell number. I didn't wait long before I heard his musical voice saying, "hello?" Well, that's just great; tears were streaming as fast as the Niagara Falls down my face.

"_Bella? Bella is that you? Are you okay?" _he asked in a concerned voice.

It took me a while to answer, which, I'm sure, made him worry even more.

"Yes, I-I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

"_Bella, babe, what's wrong?"_

"I…I…I'm confused."

"_Confused about what?"_ With that, I cried even louder.

"_Ohmygodbella! I'llberightthere!" _he said at an incredibly fast speed. But I understood what he said: "Oh my God, Bella! I'll be right there!"

Lucky for me, Joshua lived on my same street, so he made it to my home in a matter of seconds. I heard the _ding dong_. I didn't feel like getting up and walking all the way there to open the there, so I just said, "Come in, the door's open"

I saw Joshua's face slowly stick through the door. When his eyes met mine, he immediately ran to my side. He put his arms around me and started comforting me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I talked to Edward today." I felt him tense beside me, and when I looked up, I saw his face had a huge frown.

"Was he messing with you? Do you want me to go kick his butt?" He was already getting up, but then I let out a loud sob, and he sat back down.

"No, please don't. He didn't do anything. Well, actually he did, but it wasn't his fault, or maybe it was. Crap! I'm confused!"

"Bella, honey, look at me. What did he say?"

"He…he said he…he loved me." With that, I saw his face quickly turn from a frown to a grin.

"Why are you grinning? Do you think it's funny that my best friend LOVES me? Do you think it's funny that I'm friggin' suffering because I don't know what to do?" Ok, I almost lost it there.

"No, it's not funny; it's just that my plan worked!"

"Your plan? What plan?"

"Umm…okay, here's the thing. I absolutely hate Edward, and I know that he loves you, everyone knows that! It's so obvious! So I just went out with you to watch him suffer!"

"You WHAT?! You went out with me to make Edward jealous! You know what you are; you are a complete moron, and a pig! You idiot! I cannot believe this! And I'm suffering here! Don't you like me just one tiny bit?"

"Well, I didn't at first, but now I do like you! You should've seen your face when you said he loved you!"

"Oh my God! That's it! We're over! Didn't you consider my feelings for just one second? You know what, just don't answer that! Get out of my house! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"But Bella—"

"GET OUT!"

With that, he stomped out of my house. I seriously couldn't believe it! Everything was just one big fat lie! I started crying. This time, I cried and couldn't stop. I tried to make myself forget what had happened, but nothing worked. Not just hadn't Joshua liked me and acted like a pig, he hurt Edward's feelings! He hurt _my _feelings! He made Edward say something he wouldn't have said in a long time, and he didn't seem to care how I felt about it!

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the kitchen. Crap! Crap! Crap! My parents were home! What was I going to do now? They would obviously notice that I had been crying, as a matter of fact, they would actually _see _me crying. Then they would get all worried and ask me what was wrong, and then I would have to explain, and that's certainly something I didn't want to do, especially because my parents were completely oblivious to the fact that I had been going out with Joshua.

"Honey! We're home!" Renee cried from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!" I was surprised to hear that my voice didn't break at half sentence.

I hurried to the bathroom, tried to calm myself down. When I finally did, I tried to make my face look nice so it wouldn't look as if I had been crying. When I was finally accomplishing it, my mom burst through the bathroom doors. She had an embarrassed look on her face. I didn't want to look at her, but I just knew I had to. When I did, she hurried to my side and whispered "what's wrong?" in my ear. I didn't say anything, I just kept on crying.

"I guess this is not the best time to tell you the news."

I simply shook my head. I wonder what the news are anyway.

**Hey! Ok, you guys, don't worry! It won't be as dramatic on the next chapter. It's just that all this crying had to happen so I could carry on with my story. Please R&R!!**


	3. You don't love me!

I told my mom everything. Surprisingly, she didn't ground me for having a boyfriend and not telling her. She was actually happy that I'd had a boyfriend, but super mad about the person I had chosen. She cursed loudly, saying that Joshua was a jerk and stuff; nothing I didn't know. Thinking about Joshua made me cry. And thinking about crying because of Joshua made me think about Edward, which made me cry even harder.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay," my mom kept telling me. It was really hard to believe that. It was absolutely NOT okay! My feelings were so messed up right now.

"Mom, it's not okay, it's horrible! He was just going out with me to make Ed—" That was as far as I could say his name before I let out a loud sob, followed by a sigh from Renee.

"Honey, I know, I know. And I also know that Edward said he loved you and you think that might just ruin your friendship, but he probably wasn't thinking when he said that. His feelings were probably as messed up as yours. He's too young to love anyone other than his mother." In this, she was kind of right. He _was_ too young to love me.

"Mom, I just don't get it." I kept crying for what like felt like an eternity.

When I had stopped crying, not because I wanted to, but because I ran out of tears, my mom, being the dumb nut that she is, asked, "So…did you and Joshua make out or something?"

"What!? Mom, what kind of question is that? Can't you see I'm suffering!" I snapped, "I can _not _and _will not_ give you that kind of details! God! Lord, just take me now!"

"I was just asking! But we both know that eventually you _will_ tell me. Come downstairs. Let's get you some ice cream and chocolate to ease that pain."

"Sure, whatever. Can you please leave me alone for a second, though?"

"Sure, sure."

Glad that talking to my mom was over with, I lied down on my bed, where I cried a bit more, but not much. Then, I thought I should call Edward. I was now feeling really bad for storming out of his house that way. I dialed his number. Waited, waited, waited, and nothing. I hung up, and dialed again. Waited, waited, waited, and again, nothing. I called him for a third time, he still didn't answer. I decided to leave him a message.

"Hey, Edward. It's Bella. I'm so sorry I stormed out of your house like that. It was really rude. You might as well know that Joshua and I are no longer going out. I dumped him for being the big jerk that he is," it was in the precise moment that I had said that that I realized that I, too, loved him, in a way, "well, just wanted to let you know. Bye!"

"Bella!" Renee yelled from the living room, "could you come here for a sec?"

"Sure"

I very slowly walked downstairs. When I got to the living room, I found my dad sitting on a chair in the corner, facing the window, and Renee was standing next to the rocking chair with some chocolate and ice cream.

"Bella, honey, sit down," my mom said in a loving voice.

I quietly sat down as she gave me the chocolate while she ate the ice cream.

"Bella, your dad and I need to talk to you about something very important," she began. This was starting to creep me out.

"O-kay?" I said as a question.

"Do you remember that a couple of years ago, your nanny passed away?" How could I ever forget that? That was one of the most horrible things that could've ever happened. After that, Charlie had gone a little coo-coo in the head. It was understandable, though, he had lost his mother.

"Yeah," was all I could say before I started bawling my eyes out. This day was turning out just horrid. Nothing could make it worse.

"Well, you see, your dad has stopped working because of his…his condition, and I can't make enough money on my own to take care of you. So…" She started bawling her eyes out, too. I also noticed that she had finish a whole bowl of ice cream and was eating another one. "So we need to take you to a foster home."

Okay, _now_ my day couldn't be any worse. "WHAT!? You are sending me to a foster home? As if I had not suffered enough already! Mom, you can't do this to me!"

"Honey, I'm afraid I have to do it. It's for your own good. You'll see, everything's going to be fine. We'll go visit."

"Oh, so I'm not even going to leave in Phoenix anymore?" Now my tears weren't just of sadness, they were of anger, too. "Well, that's just great! What if I don't want to go? I am not going. You can't make me!"

"Honey, your new foster family is already outside waiting for you. Your bags are packed already. Just go, you don't have to make this any harder."

What? Oh, so _that's_ why Charlie had been staring at the window!

"Renee, I can't believe you're doing this to me. You don't love me! Guess what! I don't love you either!"

With that, I stormed out of my house towards the Mercedes that was parked outside my house. At least I'd have a good family. I would never come back here. I would never come back and see my crazy dad and my depressed mom. Never, ever again would I see their faces. I looked at the foster dude. He was freakishly tall, blonde with topaz eyes. He kind of looked like Edward, but Edward had green eyes, bronze hair, and was not nearly as tall or old as this guy. Oh my God. Edward. I would never see Edward again. That was just painful.

When I realized I was staring, I started blushing furiously. I opened the door and got in the car, not wanting to know anything else about this weird foster dude.

**I am sooooooo sorry for taking this long to update! Like, seriously! You can thank God that I'm sick today and have time to write! Again, sorry for not updating! And I know this is short, but I am planning on updating later tonight. I'd said that the depression would be over in this chapter, but I had to write it like this so it would make sense. Sorry, you guys! I absolutely promise next chapters will be happy ones! Love you all! R&R!**


	4. Best High School Year

4 Years Later

I finally got used to the fact that I was leaving as a foster kid in some tiny little town in Washington named Forks. Like, the one time I called my mom, she was like, "Why did Bella move to Forks? 'Cause she was afraid of Spoons!" and started laughing her head off. I, personally, don't find that funny at all. But then again, Renee's got a turtle's sense of humor.

I lived with my foster siblings, Alice and Emmett Cullen. They actually were brother and sister, but their parents had died at some car accident. Emmett was the funniest person I'd ever met, and Alice was the girliest, happiest little person that could exist in the whole, entire world. Like, she was so hyper sometimes it wasn't even funny. And she had SAD (shopping addiction disorder), which didn't make it any better. But I loved her; she was awesome. And Emmett was the coolest older brother anyone could ever ask for. He was really tall and worked out a lot, so when someone was bugging either Alice or me, he would show up and scare the living days out of them. It was pretty funny actually.

Emmett had a girlfriend. Her name was Rosalie Hale A.K.A the most beautiful person in the whole world. Alice had a boyfriend, too. His name was Jasper Hale A.K.A brother of the most beautiful person in the whole world. I was still single. I never had gotten over Joshua, or Edward for that matter. A couple of cute guys had asked me out, but I, being me, turned them down.

Esme and Carlisle were my foster parents. They were so cool. They were way cooler than Renee and Charlie. I know that's mean, but it's true. Esme was a great cook, and Carlisle was _never_ jealous, _and_ he wasn't all coo-coo in the head.

It was the first day of school at Forks High School. I was in Alice and Rosalie's homeroom! That was just plain awesome. There was a new kid at school, too. That was weird. It was really rare that kids just randomly came to Forks, it being such a small town. I didn't know the new kid's name. No one did. He entered the classroom door so flawlessly I saw Lauren and Jessica actually drool. That was plain gross. Anyway, back to the new kid, he was tall. I wouldn't say taller than Emmett, but close enough. He had reddish-brownish hair and green eyes. He was wearing a button-down blue shirt; not too tight, but not too loose, just tight enough that you could see he had a really hot six-pack. Wait a minute! I didn't even know the kid's name and now I was almost drooling all over him, too.

I was deep in thought when the teacher stood up and said, "class, this is Edward." _Did he just say Edward? He did. But it can't be Edward Masen. He lives in Phoenix, and there's got to be a whole bunch of other Edwards around here, _I thought. "He is new to this school and city. Would anyone in our class be kind enough to show him around the school?" Naturally, all the girl's hands went up. All except, for some reason, mine. The teacher seemed to have noticed that because he said, "Ms. Swan, would you show Edward around the school? I'm sure he would appreciate your help." At the mention of my name, I saw Edward's face beam, and then throw a crooked smile at me. The same crooked smile _he_ used to give me. I just smiled back. I suddenly noticed that only empty seat was the one beside mine. Rosalie, Alice and I had flipped a coin to see who would sit besides whom, and I got to sit by myself. Oh, joy! (Note the sarcasm) So, looked like the new kid would be sitting besides me for the rest of the year, or at least for as long as we had this sitting plan.

"Why don't you take a sit beside Ms. Swan?" the teacher said to Edward, right on cue.

"Sure," he said with a musical voice. Then he slowly walked over to his new assigned seat next to mine and sat down. I could see all the girls' faces glowing with jealousy, all the girls' but Alice and Rosalie's.

"Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"Edward?" I whispered back. I looked straight into his eyes and saw that it really was him.

"I've missed you," he whispered, again, this time, his lips lightly brushed my ear. I felt an electric shock, as well as butterflies, run all over my body.

"Oh my God, Edward! I've missed you, too!" I said, no longer whispering. With that we looked at each other for a few seconds and embraced into the most amazing hug I'd ever shared with someone. I felt the electric shock again. I could get used to that. When we pulled apart, I could see that not only the girls were furious, but also Mike's face was added to the picture. He was so jealous that one could practically see steam come out of his ears. Alice and Rosalie were just flabbergasted.

"Ms. Swan, if you're finished your bonding time with Mr. Masen, I would like to start my class," the annoying teacher said.

Edward and I just giggled. This was going to be, without a doubt, the most wonderful high school year of my entire life.

**for those who have absolutely no idea what "flabbergasted" means, it means something like speechless**

**Hey! So, I updated again, as I said I would. See, people are happy now! I know this is short and you were probably waiting for something incredibly long, but I'll do my best and update ASAP with more stuff about Edward and Bella! Please, feel free to give me any ideas of what should happen next, cuz I have absolutely no clue of what to write about. I will dedicate the chapter to you if I use your idea! **

**Anywayss! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	5. His Story

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****eRegz, the awesome person who gave me these awesome ideas! Now, start reading!**

After the bell rang, we were supposed to head out of homeroom towards our first class, but because I was showing Edward the school, we got to miss class for as long as the tour went on. Edward and I had decided to make the tour last until lunch, at least. After finishing the first tour around the school, we started just randomly walking around and talking.

"So, how come you're here in Forks?" I'd been dying to ask him that, but was waiting for the perfect time. Now was the perfect time, we were all alone in the silent hallway, and I was ready to take any bad news to why he was here. It had to be bad. No one moves to Forks just because they want to.

"Umm, well, it's a really long story," he said in a low voice. It reminded me of the last time I had talked to him on the phone, when his voice had been so low, a fish would've been louder.

"I have time, until lunch, at least," I said with a beaming smile, trying to make that crooked smile of his appear on his face. And it worked. He looked straight into my eyes and flashed his crooked smile to me, not that I was paying much attention to that now. Now, I was lost in his emerald green eyes.

"It all happened about two weeks ago," his voice was low again, "I was sleeping over at my friend Patrick's house. I had said bye to my mom, not my dad, though. We had been in a fight for like, uh, I don't know, three or four days," I was about to ask why, but then he went on, "just some stupid teenager/car thing. You see, I'd been begging for a new car for year or two now, and my dad would always say, "Oh, you're too young, you can't have a car," and my mom always thought I did need a car.

"So she bought me one, and my dad had gotten all mad at her and was about to hit her, so I stepped in front of my mom, punched him in the face, knocked him out, and then called the cops. He had gotten really mad at us. But he had sworn to the cops that he wouldn't touch neither my mom, nor me. So we were all living in the same house, almost happy. My mom and dad would sometimes talk, talk about divorce. But my dad wouldn't talk to me. And I, obviously, wouldn't talk to him either.

"So anyways, I had gone to Patrick's that night. It was a cold moonless and starless night. I was having so much fun at Patrick's. We'd been playing Truth or Dare. It was pretty fun until a question about _you_ came up, then the game was over. But then we started spying on Patrick's neighbor. That had been pretty cool, too. And we watched a scary movie, and ate some popcorn, etc. I was pretty sleepy, so I was washing my teeth to go to bed when the phone started ringing. I finished brushing my teeth and hurried to the phone. I looked at the caller ID; it wasn't a number I knew. I nervously picked it up. "Hello?" I'd asked.

"I absolutely hated the person on the other end. It'd been the cops. Turns out our next-door neighbors heard screams coming from our house, so they called the police. When the cops got there, it had been too late. My dad had killed my mom, and committed suicide afterwards. I can't believe he was that mad. And I feel like it's all my fault for wanting a damn car."

I was bawling my eyes out by now. I had known Mr. and Mrs. Masen pretty well, I mean, I was their son's best friend. "Edward, it is not your fault at all. The worst thing you can do is blame yourself. So, you wanted a car? Every teenager does! It is not your fault if your dad took it so bad that your mom bought you one. Seriously, don't blame yourself, Edward."

I kept crying and crying, sob after sob. Teachers had even come out of the classrooms to see what was wrong. I hadn't said anything, I had just kept crying. But Edward, he had told every single teacher that I was fine and hugged me tightly. I couldn't believe that after all that had happened, he was comforting me. Like, I should be comforting him! I let out a huge sob.

He stopped hugging me, stepped back, took my hand, and then came as close to me as he could, "don't cry, silly. Don't you want to hear why I'm actually here?"

I just nodded my head and kept our hands intertwined.

"Okay, so _that_ had happened I now I had no place to go. Patrick had taken me to live in his house for a couple of days, but the what's-her-face fat lady had told me that I needed to go to a foster home or whatever. And, as you know, there are no foster homes in Phoenix, so this family is taking me in here. I still haven't met them, but they're supposed to have 3 other foster children living with them."

"There's only one foster family living here in Forks…" I said, this was going to be good.

"Oh really. That's cool, I guess. So, what happened to you? How come you're in Forks?"

"Well, my gramma died, so Charlie went coo-coo in the head, so he stopped working. Therefore, there wasn't enough money to take care of me, so they just got rid of me and sent me off to a foster home. And, as you know, there are no foster homes in Phoenix, so this family here took me in. They're really nice. They already had two other foster kids living with them; they're pretty cool, too. I'll have you all meet at lunch." I said very casually, trying to see if he would get what was happening.

"Oh really?"

We stayed silent for a minute or two, until he finally got it.

"Wait a minute! There's only one foster home in Forks, and you live in that foster home, and I'm going to live there?"

"Took you long enough!"

"Oh my God, Bella! We're gonna be roomies!" He said, hugging me again.

"Whoa! Hold that thought. We might be living in the same house, but I will not share a room with you!"  
"Umm, yes, yes you are. In the stats sheet, it said that I was going to have to share rooms with the most recent foster kid in the house, and, guess what? That's you!"

"Oh no! I'm going to have to talk to Carlisle about this."

"Who?"

"Carlisle's the foster dude. He's awesome. And his wife Esme's a great cook. Like, she makes the best pancakes in the whole world."

"Bella, I'm offended! You said _I _made the best pancakes in the whole world!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to see about that!"

Just before we could say anything else, the lunch bell rang. We hurried to our lockers to put our stuff –which he had been dumbly carrying the whole time—away and get some money.


	6. Cafeteria

**Hey you guys!! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was utterly sick, though! And was told not to write, cuz it would give me a major headache. Anywhoo! I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to my friends Colleen, Rylee, and Mackenzie, who totally complained that I hadn't dedicated a chapter to them…LOL! ****Luv ya guys! ****Oh! I also dedicate this chapter to my asfaawbffe (absolutely superly fantastic and awesomely weird best friend for eternity, READ NOTES WITH ALICE, BELLA AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS, its SOOOOOO funny!) Carla whose birthday was yesterday, and to my friend Ariana, whose birthday is today! Okay…that's a lot of people to whom I'm dedicating this chapter, and this author's note is really long now. Sorry guys!**

**Anyways! On with the story!**

Previously, in Running Away From Words… **(LOL, I totally had to do that!)**

_Just before we could say anything else, the lunch bell rang. We hurried to our lockers to put our stuff –which he had been dumbly carrying the whole time—away and get some money._

We went down to the cafeteria as fast as we could. I wanted Alice to meet Edward, this was going to be so much fun! Okay, I kinda sorta did like the idea of having Edward as a roommate…

I was so deep in thought, that before I realized it, we were in front of the cafeteria doors. I looked at Edward. He looked at me. The moment was so perfect…until we just started randomly laughing. We put his arm out, and I linked mine through it. With a big smile on both our faces, we went into the cafeteria.

I could feel jealousy, anger and confusion coming from all directions. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my and Edward's backs. I didn't like that feeling, and could clearly see that Edward was a bit tense, too, so we hurried to our table.

"Alice!!" I squealed as I sat down beside her.

"Bella! Who's your friend?" She said, winking.

"Oh, this is my best friend Edward! Edward, this is my best friend Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my "big brother" Emmett, who is Alice's older brother, and his girlfriend Rosalie, who happens to be Jasper's sister!" I said as I pointed my finger to everyone in the table.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice said.

"Sup, dude?" Emmett, of course.

"Hi," Rosalie said.

"Hello," said Jasper quietly.

"Hey you guys!" Edward replied cheerfully. I had to giggle at that, as did Alice and Rosalie.

"So…how do you guys know each other?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at Edward, and broke into another giggle fit. I was opened my mouth to answer but he started talking.

"Well, the story goes back a couple of years ago, when we were both still living in Phoenix. We'd been best friends even before we were born, literally. Our moms knew each other since they were like fifteen, and they decided that their kids—meaning us— would be best friends. We went to the same school, had the same friends, did everything together. Until the day she moved. No one really knew why, which just frustrated me even further. She never called me or anything." He gave me a "you'll-explain-why-later" look. Then, he gave them the whole story of why he ended up here, without quite telling them that he was going to be living with us.

A whole round of wows and whoas was what I heard come from our table.

Alice then turned cheerful again.

"Bella, how come you never told me about Edward?"

_What!? How could she say that in front of him? _I thought.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" I said as I grabbed Alice by the arm and took her with me to a corner of the cafeteria.

"Alice?" I asked, trying to calm myself and not show her I was extremely annoyed.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice said, looking innocent.

"Alice, what the hell was that? How could you say that _in front _of him?" I asked, no longer trying to hide anything.

"I dunno what you mean."

"Oh, c'mon Alice! Why'd you do that for?"

"'Cause! Why didn't you tell me about him? How could you not tell me about him?" She said. I noticed that she wasn't cheery anymore, now she was sad and disappointed.

"Why does it matter? He is just a guy I used to hang out with back in Phoenix."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And you still haven't answered mine!" I almost yelled. I looked around and saw that people were starting to stare. I could especially distinguish Jessica and Lauren's eyes among "the starers". **(that's the awesome word I just made up, referring to people who stare! If sum1 else made that word up already, please don't rub it in my face and write in a review, :o) thx!) **

"Okay, I did that because you never told me about him and I really was curious! Now answer my question, why didn't you ever tell me about him?"  
"I already told you! Because it didn't matter! He was just a kid I used to hang with!"

"That's the point! He was not just a kid you used to hang out with!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Alice."

"That you totally like him!"

"I do not!" I said like an annoying five-year-old.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!" She said.

"Do too!" I stupidly said.

"Ha! There! You just said you do!"

"But that's not fair! You tricked me!"

"But it's the truth! And you know it!"

"Okay, so what if I do like him? It's not like he still loves me…"

"Say again?" Oh crap! Did I just say that?

"Uhh, ummmm, I…"

"He _loved_ you!?" Alice squealed, starting to do the silly little bouncing-on-the-spot thing she does when she's excited. "How do you know?"

"'Cause he told me."

"When?"

"The day I moved, he didn't know I was moving, and at the moment, neither did I."

"Well, did you say you loved him, too?" Alice's eyes were full of excitement.

"Well…not exactly…" I saw Alice's face fall.

"You didn't tell him you loved him? WHY?!"

"Because I didn't! I had a boyfriend! Who turned out to be the most perverted jerk that has ever existed in this stupid world!"

"Oh…but you're going to tell him now, aren't you?"

"Alice! Are you out of your mind! I can't tell him I love him!"

"Why not?" she was getting mad now.

"Well, first of all because I don't."

"Of course you do! You just said you did!"

"No, I said I liked him. There's a huge difference between the two."

"Well, you better tell him soon, because he loves you, too, and if you don't tell him, then for sure I will."

"NO! Alice, don't! And he does _not _love me."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Alice, I'm not going to do this again."

"You didn't see your faces when you got in the cafeteria with your arms intertwined in one another's. You guys looked so cute! And I could totally tell that he's feeling you!"

"Ali—"

_Diiiiiiiiiiiing! _The bell rang.

"Hey! Aren't you girls coming?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, we'll be right there!" Alice said, "Bella, this is not over!"

And with that she was gone.

**K, so I'll probably update again today. I have everything planned out in my head. I just didn't include it in this chapter cuz I wanted to give you guys something to read! Anywho! Now that you've read this chapter, you can press the little button in the bottom-left corner of this page that says GO! And write an awesome review!! Luv ya all to bits!**


	7. Passing Notes

We were now in Biology class. I sat beside Edward, again. Alice and Rosalie sat beside each other right behind Edward and me. Alice had decided to make me sit beside him so I could tell him that I liked him. Not that I was going to, but that was her plan.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and then a piece of paper slid down the back of my shirt. It was sliding down fast, which is why I got a paper cut.

"Why the hell did you slide it down my shirt?" I whispered to Alice.

"'Cause you weren't turning around!" she whispered back.

"You didn't give me any time to turn around!"

"Ladies. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner said.

"Um, no, that's okay Mr. Banner, there's no need to share it with no one," Alice cheerfully said.

"Pay attention to the class and stop babbling with Ms. Swan."

"Yes, sir!" Alice said, doing a soldier salute thingy. **( I have absolutely no idea how that's called)**

Everyone started giggling. Mr. Banner just continued with the class.

"Just read the damn note, Bella!" It was Rosalie's voice I heard this time.

"You told Rosalie?" I asked Alice.

"No! She didn't tell me anything, but now _you_ have to tell me, since you're hiding something from me…" Rosalie intervened.

"Fine, later!"

I turned to my desk and started reading the note.

_Bella, have u told him yet?_

_-Alice!_

I sighed, and started writing.

_Does it look like I told him? He's not mad at me, so I clearly didn't tell him!_

_-Bella_

I folded the paper in two, stretched back and put it on top of Alice's notebook. I heard her let out an exaggeratedly **(wow, I didn't know that was a word!)** huge sigh and then the sound of her pen running furiously on her paper.

Then it landed right in front of me. Edward, at the sight of a flying paper, gave me a what's-going-on look. I just smiled and unfolded the paper.

Because he's not mad at you is why I thought you'd told him. You HAVE to tell him! Oh, btw, Rosalie wants to know what we're talking about. Can I pleaaaaase tell her? Please? Pretty please?

_-Alice!_

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Edward whispered, turning his eyes from the paper in my hands.

"First of all, what were you doing reading my paper, and second of all, who says we're talking about you?" I quietly hissed.

"Well, I read your paper because I was curious, and it is obvious it is about me."

"Well, it is _not _about you. So stop looking at my papers!" I said.

I turned around, away from him, and started writing my reply.

Alice, I will NOT tell him in Biology class! That's just insane! I'll probably tell him when we get home. It'll be easier that way, when we're all alone. And NO you can't tell Rosalie! I will. If you tell her, you'll just make stuff up and then she's going to get all confused, as will I. So don't tell her.

-Bella

PS: Mr. Banner looks suspicious, so we'll discuss this later.

I folded the paper and passed the note back.

The rest of the day went on like that, Alice trying to get me to tell Edward, Rosalie trying to figure out what we were talking about, and Edward getting all suspicious and asking random questions.

Now the day was over, and Edward and I were at my locker.

"So, do you want me to ask Alice if you can ride with us, no, wait, it's better if you ride with Emmett."

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me?" He said with an innocent look on his face.

"You have a car?" I asked, confused.

"Well yeah, it is mostly the reason I'm here, remember? Jeez, were you paying attention to what I said?" Edward said, pretending to be offended.

"I was listening, I just didn't know you'd kept the car."

"Oh yeah! I totally kept it! It's so sweet!"

"That'll be determined by Rosalie, she's the expert in cars."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

"Well, let's go tell Alice that you're riding home with me!"

"That reminds me, she still doesn't know you're going to be leaving with us, let alone share a room with me."

"Let's have some fun…" he said with an evil look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I said. The look on his face worried me.

"Oh, you'll see. Let's go now, shall we?" he said, offering me his hand. I gladly took it and started walking towards Alice's car. I tried to walk as slow as I could without having Edward noticing that I was doing it to have is hand in mine for longer. But it ended all too soon, before even two minutes of silently walking, we were in front of Alice's car.

She looked at me, then at Edward, at our hands, and then back at me and winked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella, ready to go?" Alice said.

"Actually…" I started, waiting for Edward to continue.

He didn't hesitate, "actually, I'm taking Bella home tonight, if you don't mind? We need to catch up on stuff. After all, it's been four years, tons of stuff happens in four years."

Alice's smile grew bigger and bigger with every word that Edward said. "Sure! Go ahead! Take her with you! Jazzy and I needed some time alone anyway. Will you let me steal Bella just for a second, though?"

My eyes widened in horror. I looked at Edward and he chuckled, "No, go ahead, just don't be long," he said.

"Oh, it'll be just a minute!" Alice said while she grabbed me by the wrist, forcing me to let go of Edward's hand, and pulling me behind the car.

"Bella, this is your chance!" She said to me.

"My chance for what?"

"To tell him how you feel! Ohmigosh! You can't say you haven't noticed how much he likes you! You were holding hands!"

"Well, yeah, but as friends."

"Friends don't hold hands!"

"Ugh. Bye, Alice. See you at home!" I said as I stormed off to Edward's side.

I was shocked to feel his arm around my shoulders. I looked at Alice, who had the hugest of grins on her face.

"Let's go now, shall we?" Edward very politely said.

"We shall," I replied with the same politeness, and then started giggling.

As we walked across the parking lot, I could see even more faces looking at Edward and me. The jealousy at this school was humongous!

We got to the car and he opened the door for me, something I thought guys only did in the movies.

"Why, thank you, sir. Always a gentleman."

"My pleasure, my fine lady," he said as I started a whole new set of giggles. Oh My God, he just said my fine lady. I'm sure it didn't mean anything, though. He was probably just joking and playing along. Or was he?

**Well, there you go! Two chapters in one day! Woot, woot! Guys, if you've read this far is 'cause you like it (hopefully). It takes u like a second to write a review, so please do so, they make me happy! I have over 800 hits! Which is awesome! So I'm pretty happy with that, too!**

**Anywhoo! Luv you all to bits! You guys are awesome!**

**Andrea!**


	8. No Buts

**Kay, I know it took me really long to update, but, today was the last day of school! Which means I now have more time to write, which means I'll update more often! Although, I do have to say that I'm going on vacations on Thursday, and I don't know if I'm going to have my computer with me. So, if I don't, I won't update for like two weeks. But, as soon as I get back, I'll write tons and tons of chapters, cuz imma be writin in a notebook the couple of next chapters! So, sorry about that! Anywho! This A/N is now really long, so on with the story!**

I got in the car thinking about what he had said. Not even five seconds after I was comfortable in my seat, he opened his door and got in. He looked at me and giggled.

"How about we wait till Alice is outta here?" Edward said.

"Um, sure!" I said.

We waited in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until we saw Alice's car leave the school parking lot.

"And the game begins…" I heard him say.

We left the school parking lot and stayed silent for a few minutes. I had felt the urgency to ask a question since we had talked about why he was here, but I thought the best way to do it was when we were alone.

"Um, Edward?" I said, breaking the silence, "I have a question."

"Shoot," he said.

"Um, when you were telling me about why you were here, you told me about Patrick's house. And, um, that you had played "Truth or Dare" and that he asked a question about me and then the game was over…" I trailed off.

"That wasn't much of a question," he said with a grin on his face.

"Um, well, what was the question?" I asked, praying that he would answer.

He took a deep breath and then sighed. "He asked if I still liked you."

"What'd you say?"

"That, you will never know!" He laughed.

"Oh! C'mon! That's not fair! Tell me!" I pleaded.

"Now, why would I tell you?"

_Oh God, he got me, _I thought, _I can't tell him I want to know because I like him._ "Um, because I'm your best friend, and I have the right to know." That was the best I could do.

"Ain't gonna happen!"

"Ed-ward! Please! C'mon!"

"I will tell you! Just not now…"

"Fine." I pouted. "So, what are we going to do when we get home?"

"Well, first of all, you introduce me to Esme and Carlisle, and then we'll figure out how to tell Alice without having her freak out over me sleeping in your room."

"Oh, she won't freak out." I said very confidently. I knew she wouldn't, she would be totally and completely happy.

"Okay, then."

"Do you have all your bags and stuff?"

"Yes, yes I do. They're at the back of the car. I don't have a lot of stuff, so I won't be taking up much space of your precious room."

"That's cool, it's enough having you invade my room. Just kidding! There's one problem, though. There's only one bed in my room."

Edward looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it! You are _not_ sleeping with me! God, that sounded so wrong" I giggled.

"Who said I wanted to sleep with you? Man, that _does_ sound wrong. I was thinking that because I'm the new guy you would give your bed and you would sleep on the floor." He smiled that crooked smile that makes my heart beat like a hummingbird's wings.

"Sleep on the floor? Are you out of your mind? If there's gonna be someone sleeping on the floor it's going to be _you_, mister!"

"Mister?"

"Yes, mister." We both giggled this time.

I had been so absorbed in our conversation that I hadn't realized that we were already in front of the house.

"This is it." I said.

"Whoa, big house!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well, there are tons of people living in it. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, sometimes even Rosalie and Jasper sleep over. And there's me, and now you are coming to live with us, too."

"Whoa," he said once more, "let's go now, shall we?"

"We shall," I said as he exited the car and opened my door.

"Thanks," I said, blushing furiously.

"Your welcome. Now, let's do this right." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I so wanna freak Alice out."

_Well, this is not the right way to do it,_ I was thinking of saying.

We walked silently towards the door. I was opening my bag to get my keys when Edward grabbed my hand.

"We can't go in yet," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, we don't know what we'll tell Esme and Carlisle, or Alice." He said, grinning.

"How about we tell Esme and Carlisle the truth, tell them not to tell Alice or Emmett, and then we think of something to tell them," I suggested.

"Okay." Edward released my hand, but still held the other one, and I was free to grab my keys and open the door.

"Esme, Carlisle, I'm home!"

"Bella!" Alice came running down the stairs. She was running so fast she knocked me over, but before I could fall on the ground, Edward's arms caught me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime, anything," he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Um, I'm right here sitting on the floor!" Alice complained. She must've fallen when we collapsed.

"Oh right," I said, helping her up.

"So, you let Edward in?" Alice said, her face beaming.

"Yes I did, it is called courtesy, you know."

"Alice, Bella and I would like some time alone," Edward said.

Confusion ran through me. "We do?" I asked him in his ear.

"We do," he confirmed.

"Um, yeah Alice, could you go away?" I asked with begging eyes.

"Sure," she happily said. Then she turned to me and whispered, "you'll tell me later." And then she skipped through the living room.

"So, we need time alone?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said as he came closer to me and grabbed my hands. My heart started beating furiously as he leaned in. His lips lightly brushed my cheek while they made their way to my ear, "we need to tell Esme and Carlisle that I'll be sleeping with you tonight."

I gasped.

"Bella, you have a hell of a dirty mind!" He laughed.

"I do not! Let's go find them!" I said as I turned away from him and tried to release my hands from his. But he just tightened his grip even more, so I just gave him look and walked beside him.

"So, this is the living room, and that's a table, and that's a chair…" I said, pointing to stuff.

"Bella, you don't have to give me a tour of the house, I'll ask Emmett to do it."

"No, that's okay. I'll give you a tour of the house. See that? That's a cup. And that's the kitchen! Yum! We eat in there! Except in special occasions, when we use the dining room that is right…here."

I kept showing him the house while we looked for Carlisle and Esme; he held my hand the whole way.

"So, this is Carlisle's office. He should be in here." I knocked on the door. "Carlisle? Are you there? It's Bella."

"Yes, yes. Come on in!" I heard Carlisle say from the other side of the door.

Edward opened the door for me and I stepped in.

"Um, Carlisle?" I said.

Carlisle turned around in his chair to look at me, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Edward holding my hand.

"Yes, dear?" Carlisle said.

"This is my best friend Edward. He used to live in Phoenix, and apparently Esme and you have adopted him?"

"Um, yes. Yes, Bella, that would be exactly it. Hello, Edward. How are you doing? I'm Carlisle." He said, shaking Edward's hand.

"Hello, sir. I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"Not too bad," Carlisle responded.

"So, anyways. I hear that he's going to be sleeping in _my _room?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, yes. Since you are the last one that we adopted."

"But there's only one bed in my room!"

"Which is why you are sleeping on the floor. Edward is new here; you should give him the privilege of a bed for tonight. We'll buy a new one tomorrow."

"But—" I was cut off by Carlisle's words.

"No buts."

**Hey you guys! Kay, this is so friggin awesome! I got over 1200 hits! I only have 35 reviews, though. So could you do me a favor and review when you finish reading the chapter? It makes me really happy, plus, it tells me whether I suck at this or not! :o)**

**Anywho! Press the little "GO!" button!**

**Bye you guys! Luv u to bits!**

**Andrea!  
**


	9. Nightmares

**This chapter is dedicated to Emma, who totally complained cuz i didnt dedicate one to her! LOL! Luv ya! Btw Emma, i am NOT a 17 yr old so i have no clue whether they giggle or not, but this is my story so they do giggle! Hmph. LOL! Txt me Emu!**

**Anywho! On with the chapter!**

"No buts."

"That is so unfair!" I complained.

"No one said life was fair," Carlisle said.

Edward giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said, giggling.

"Now, Bella, go show Edward your room, and help him unpack all his stuff," Carlisle said to me.

"Sure, whatever," I said, "Move it Edward! We don't have all day!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said as he turned me around.

We walked out of the room hand-in-hand. "So, what are we telling Alice?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know," he said, scratching his head and trying to look confused.

"Well, you better think of something fast, 'cause here she comes," I said, pointing to a fast moving figure coming in our direction.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and to the side, making Alice crash into a wall, instead of us.

"Ow!! Nice going, Edward! I wanted to crash into you guys!" Alice whined.

"Oh, I know. Why do you think I pulled Bella out of the way?" Edward said.

Alice giggled and glared at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Help me up!"

"God, Alice," I said, helping her up. All the time Edward's arm secure around my waist.

"You'll tell me later," she whispered in my ear.

"Whatever. Let's go Edward, I'll help you unpack your stuff," I said. Oh good God! Did I just say that?

Edward looked into my eyes; I couldn't quite tell what I saw in them, fear maybe?

"Why does Edward need to unpack stuff?"

"Um, well, uh, you see…" what was I going to do?

"Bella, I think we should just tell her," Edward said to me.

"Tell me what?" Alice said in a whiny voice.

"You tell her, I won't." I said. The last thing I needed was Alice jumping all over me with squeals that would make me deaf.

"Tell me what?" Alice's tone was turning angry now.

"Well, Alice, you see. Um, I'm gonna be living here." Edward silently said.

"You're gonna be living here!" Alice squealed in excitement. "Wait a minute, why? Where?"

"Because this is the only foster home in Forks," I said.

"And…in Bella's room." Edward said even lower this time.

Alice squealed so loud I could swear I was deaf. "Oh my God! This is so friggin' awesome! Oh my God!" Alice said. Well, actually it was more like, "OhmyGod! Thisissofriggin'awesome! OhmyGod!" But over the years I had learned to speak Alice, so I understood it pretty well.

"Alice, calm down! And get outta here so I can help Edward!" I said. Then I bent my knees a little so that my mouth was at her ear and whispered, "I'll tell you all about it later."

With that, she squealed once more and ran to her room.

"What's all this squealing about?" I heard Emmett say behind me.

"Oh, we just told Alice that I was going to be living here, in Bella's room," Edward said while grinning.

"Oh, that. Ha, ha, ha. Don't you think you should've waited a while before telling her?"

"Wait, why aren't you surprised? Edward, did you tell Emmett?" I said.

"Of course! I knew even before you did! I met him before homeroom. He was lost and couldn't find your class. He told me then." Emmett patted Edward in the back.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. C'mon, let's go unpack." Edward said, grabbing my hand once again and walking.

"Whatever." I tried to release my hand from his. He let go. "My room's this way."

"Bella, don't be mad. Please?" He said with a crooked smile.

"Fine," I said, trying to smile back.

We'd unpacked, had dinner, and watched a movie. I was exhausted.

"You guys, imma go to bed now, I'm tired." I yawned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, too," Edward said as he got up.

"Good night, Bella! Good night, Edward!" Alice said.

"See you tomorrow, guys," Emmett said.

Edward and I walked to my, I mean, _our_ room silently.

"I'm going to take a shower," Edward said.

"Dammit! I was going to take a shower!" I complained.

"Well, too bad! I called the bathroom first!" He said before sticking his tongue out like a two-year-old.

"Fine, whatever, I'll just go to bed, then."

Edward grinned, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I lay down on my bed and breathed in deeply. Edward was going to be sleeping in my room. Edward Masen. In my room. On my bed, while I slept on the floor. That part I wasn't very happy about, but it would only be for a night_. I can sleep one night on the floor,_ I thought,_ on the hard filthy floor, _I shivered.

I lay there for a good ten minutes before I got up. I grabbed my pajama bottoms and put them on. Then, I took my shirt and bra off and grabbed my pajama top. It was over my head when I heard the door open, someone gasp, and then it closed again.

I quickly put the shirt on and sat on my bed. "You can come in now," I said.

At the sight of a very red Edward coming through the door, I blushed furiously.

"S-sorry," Edward stuttered.

"That's okay," I said, never meeting his gaze.

"You know what, I'm going to sleep on the floor today," he offered.

"Oh, Edward, no. You don't have to do that," I said.

"It's the least I can do." He smiled.  
"Thanks," I smiled, too, "Let's make your 'bed' then."

"Okay."

We quickly made his bed and next thing I knew the lights were off, he was sleeping on the floor, and I was laying on my bed.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep quickly.

I suddenly woke up. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was shivering and cold. I'd had a nightmare. I'd dreamed about Edward's story, about his parents. I had clearly seen everything that was happening, how his dad had killed his mom, how he had killed himself afterwards. I'd seen the fear in pain in Edward's eyes when he got home and found his parents dead. It had been mortifying.

I tried to calm myself down. I deeply breathed in and out several times, but it didn't work. I closed my eyes and started counting backwards from a 100. I got all the way to –53 and I still couldn't sleep. Emmett had always told me that when I couldn't sleep, what I had to do was grab my math textbook and read. He told me that sleep would quickly come to me. I read about three chapters, and still couldn't sleep.

I lay again on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep. It didn't work either.

I looked at Edward. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Not knowing what else to do, I got off my bed and lay down beside Edward on the floor.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

Having him so close to me made me calm down. I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until the next morning.

**Hey you guys! So, I'm afraid I will not be updating for a while. My mom wont let me bring my computer with me on my vacations, but I'm bringing my Pentop, so I may be able to update once or twice. I'm not really sure. Sorry you guys. :o(**

**Now, review!!**

**Reviews make a happy writer.**

**Which makes happy stories!**

**Andrea!**


	10. Truth or Dare

I have a feeling that you'll like this chapter…

**I have a feeling that you'll like this chapter…**

Having him so close to me made me calm down. I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until the next morning.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was getting up to turn it off, but Edward's arms tightened around me. I looked at him. He didn't look like he'd just woken up. How long had he been awake?

"How long have you been awake?" I expressed my thoughts.

"A while," he said before giving me that crooked smile that makes me speechless.

We sat there for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes, until I heard Emmett's voice from the room next door, "Bella! Could you _please_ turn off that alarm clock? It's driving me crazy!"

"Yeah! Please!" I heard Rosalie say.

"Rose! You're here!" Alice squealed. Then I heard her footsteps going to Emmett's room.

I tried again to get up, but Edward extended his arm to my bedside table and turned the alarm clock off. His eyes bore into mine. Not a word came from either of us; we just stared at each other.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Oh my. Um, I'm sorry. Uh, see you guys downstairs!" was all Rosalie said before closing the door, squealing and calling for Alice.

"So, I see you didn't like the bed?" Edward asked.

"Well, uh—you see, um. I'm going to go shower now," I said, getting off the floor.

"Yeah."

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the hot water run down my back. That immediately relaxed me and made me forget how embarrassed I had been moments ago.

I got out of the shower and started putting my clothes on. It was then that I realized that I hadn't brought a shirt. I quickly analyzed my options. I could either run as fast as I could out of the bathroom, grab a shirt, come back and put it on, or I could ask for help. I got rid of option one, given that it involved risking my life because I'd probably just trip and hit myself in the head.

"Edward?" I called from the bathroom, partly hoping he wasn't there.

"Yes?"

"Um, could you pass me a shirt?" I asked, glad that he couldn't see how red I was right now.

"Sure," he said, and before I knew it he was knocking on the door, "here you go."

"Thanks," I said as I put it on.

I brushed my hair and got out of the bathroom. I knocked on my door before going in.

"Come in," Edward called from inside.

"Nice choice," I said once I was in the bedroom.

"Say again?"

"The shirt, it's one of my favourites," I pointed to the shirt he had given me. It was a nice shade of light blue.

"Yeah, looks good on you," he complimented me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Let's go have some breakfast now, shall we?"

"We shall," I said as I got out of the room.

Edward and I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Esme. Morning, Carlisle. Hi guys," I greeted everyone.

"Good morning," Edward said.

"Hello dear! How d'you sleep last night?" Esme said, kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Oh, she slept really well," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, she did," Emmett chuckled.

I just glared at them.

I sat down beside Rosalie, and Edward sat down beside me.

"So…tell us!" Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I ate a spoonful of Cheerios.

"Come on! Tell us! I saw you just now! You were on the floor with him, and he had his arms around your waist, and you were just staring at each other!" Rosalie whispered, again.

"Well, last night I might've had a nightmare, and I might've decided to lay beside Edward on the floor, and he might've put his arm around me as soon as I got close to him."

"Oh. My. God. That is so sweet! Bella, did you tell him?" Alice squealed.

"No, I didn't tell him."

"By the way, thanks for telling me that he told you he loved you Bella. I had to hear it from Alice here! I am hurt!" Rosalie pretended to be offended.

"Sorry, won't happen again," I apologized. She smiled.

The whole day went like that. Alice and Rosalie trying to get me to tell Edward that I liked him. Emmett and Jasper bugging me about what happened this morning. The whole school finding out that I had "slept" with Edward.

I rode home with Edward again. We chatted about our homework, and about how everyone had been bothering us asking if we actually had slept together.

When we got home, I found Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all sitting in the family room in a circle.

"You guys! Come here! We're playing Truth or Dare!" Emmett shouted in excitement. That was his favourite game.

"Do you want to play, Edward?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, "This should be fun."

"Can I start? Please!" Emmett asked.

"Sure, Emmett, you can start," Jasper said.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

I had learned throughout the years that one should _never_ say truth when playing with the Cullens. Especially not now; they would probably ask me if I liked Edward, and I would have no choice but to say that I do. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jasper for fifteen seconds!" he screamed.

"Does she have to?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she does. She chose dare, she has to do what I dare her to," Emmett explained.

"Sorry, Alice," I said as I walked to Jasper. "Sorry, Jasper."

"That's okay," he said.

"Kay, start…now!" Emmett said.

I leaned in and collapsed into Jasper's lips. Our mouths danced with each other's, but I didn't really feel anything. We kissed until I heard Emmett's voice say, "fifteen seconds." I quickly pulled away and sat back down beside Edward.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Mike Newton out, if he says yes, you have to go to the date and make him think that you like him. After the date you can just dump him."

"Will do," Alice said, "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said. I think he got that he should never say truth.

"I dare you to kiss Bella for a minute, with tongues," Alice said, grinning at me.

"Okay," he said.

**I was going to leave it there, but then I thought it would be too mean so I kept writing. :o)**

He turned to me, and when Alice said, "Go," he leaned in quickly and his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and let my body absorb the amazing feeling of his mouth on mine. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I didn't hesitate and opened my mouth. Our tongues crashed into one another's, and I let his mint fresh breath invade me.

I pushed him down so that we were now lying on the couch. I knotted my hands in his bronze hair and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kept kissing me.

Nothing could ruin this precious moment, nothing but Alice's voice saying, "one minute." I pulled away and got off of Edward. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"That was so hot!" Rosalie said.

I started blushing furiously. I looked at Edward; his cheeks were turning pink, too.

"Um, I'm going to go now. I need a shower," I said. A cold shower was just what I needed to get my mind off the amazing kiss Edward and I had just shared. Did he think it was amazing, too?

I took a long, cold shower and went to my bedroom to do my homework. I didn't dare to go downstairs again. When I had finished my homework, I got on my bed and started reading. It wasn't until Edward came into the room that I realized that there was another bed in my room: Edward's bed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, closing my book.

"Bella, I—" Edward started saying, but was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

"One sec."

I picked it up. It said "ONE UNREAD MESSAGE". I started reading it.

_Bella, that was so friggin' hotttttttt!! You absolutely have to tell him now! Don't worry, I could totally see how jealous he was when you started kissing Jasper! You guys look so cute together!_

_Alice!_

I closed my cell phone. Alice was right. I had to tell him now. I had to tell him how I felt.

"Edward, um, I…" I started saying. How was I going to do this?

"Bella, yesterday you asked me what I had said when Patrick had asked me if I still loved you when we played Truth or Dare, do you still want to know?" Edward asked in a very soft voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"I told him I did," Edward said as he walked towards me and grabbed my hand, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I said before collapsing in his arms while his lips searched for mine furiously.

**Oh yeah! Two chapters in one day! That's cuz I won't be able to update as often these days. They finally told each other! Yay! Review, review and review!! **

**Andrea!**


	11. The Next Morning

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. But, I'm on vacations in the Dominican Republic and haven't had time to write! I'm spending most of my time on parties, malls, friends' houses and pools! Yep..I'm having a blast! This bit I wrote while I was in the Chicago airport… so it might not be the greatest chapter… On with the story! **

The next morning when I woke up, I was alone in my bedroom. Where had Edward gone? Edward. I remembered last night, or at least I thought I did. Had it all been a dream?

"Good morning, love," Edward said as he came into the room, his hair dripping water and spilling it everywhere.

Wait, he'd said "love". So it hadn't been a dream. He'd actually told me that he loved me and I had told him that I loved him, too. After that, we'd been absorbed into a hot make-out session. Then he'd gone to his bed and I'd stayed in mine until this very moment.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I realized I hadn't said anything since last night.

"Yes. Good morning! How you doin'?" I asked him.

He came closer to me and his lips lightly brushed mine. "I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good."

After I showered and got dressed for school, Edward and I walked downstairs hand-in-hand. We went to the kitchen to find Alice and Emmett eating breakfast, Carlisle reading the paper, and Esme making pancakes.

"'Morning, guys!" I said cheerfully, maybe a little too cheerfully.

"Bella, come here!" Alice demanded.

I walked over to where she was sitting. "Yes, Alice?"

"Bella, Emmett and I heard, um, noises last night. Did you and Edward, um, you know…?" she trailed off.

"Ewwww! Oh my God! Hell no!" I shouted.

"Then what _were _you doing?" Alice asked, truly curious.

"Well, I kinda tried to tell him that I loved him, but didn't quite know how. Right when I was about to say it, he interrupted me and told me _he _loved me. Then I told him I loved him to and we got into an amazing make-out session. But then we went to bed. He went to his, I went to mine."

"Uh huh," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Alice, it's the truth! Ask him if you don't believe me!" I said, exasperated.

"Okay." She turned around so she was facing Edward's direction and yelled, "Edward! Did you sleep with Bella last night?"

"Alice!" Esme said.

"What? I heard stuff…"

"Yeah! You guys were so loud!" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" This time, Carlisle was the one to protest.

"Well? Did you?" Alice asked.

I started blushing furiously, and when I glanced at Edward, I saw that he was, too. "Um, no?" he said.

"Oh, okay. I just didn't believe Bella."

"So…you guys are together?" Esme asked.

"Well—" I started to say, but then Edward interrupted me.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Then I guess Alice and Bella are going to need to share rooms. We can't have you guys sleeping a few metres away from each other, given the, um, circumstances."

"But Esme!" I complained.

"Yeah, I don't want to share my room with her. I mean she's not organized! She would only mess everything up! No offence Bella." Alice whined.

"Some taken." I said, pretending to be offended. "I don't want to share rooms with her either! She would only want to give me a whole new make over every morning!" I knew that would be the first thing on her agenda.

"Well, you guys are going to need to figure things out. As a responsible mother, I am _not _going to have you two guys sleeping in the same room." Esme said firmly, indicating that there's was no point to further discussion.

**Sorry the chapter was so short… But as I told you before, I haven't had time to write at all. I'll _try_ to write the next chapter in my spare time, but I'm going to the beach tomorrow with my best friend till Wednesday, so I'm not certain I'm going to be able to have the next chapter up before that. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here you go! Review! Reviews make happy writers, which makes happy stories, which makes happy readers, which makes reviews… and the cycle goes on! xD! **


	12. Windows and Spiders

**Hey people! I know…it was absolutely rude of me not to have updated in such a long time. There were many reasons for that, which you probably don't want to hear (or read, for that matter), but the main one was that I had a major writers block. Sorry! But now I have a slight idea of what the next chapter is going to be like, so it won't take me nearly as long to update! Again, I'm really sorry you guys..!!**

**Anyhoo! Read on!**

"Well, you guys are going to need to figure things out. As a responsible mother, I am _not _going to have you two guys sleeping in the same room." Esme said firmly, indicating that there was no point to further discussion.

"Fine," I said.

"But…!! But! Carlisle! Talk some sense into your wife!" I heard Alice say.

Carlisle looked at her, then turned back to the newspaper, making clear that he did not want to be part of the discussion.

"What did you just say young lady?" Esme said.

"C'mon! Seriously! I am not sharing rooms with Bella!"

"Yes, you are. And after insulting me, you are going to give Bella your bed, and are not allowed to even think about giving her a makeover for an entire week."

I smiled. I could get used to this. Alice, on the other hand, wasn't so happy.

"But—"Alice started to say, but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Just listen to her and go to school."

With that, Edward grabbed my hand and we got out of there. It wasn't until we were in the car that I realized I hadn't had breakfast.

"Um, Edward?" I said.

"Yes?"

"We didn't eat anything, and I'm pretty hungry."

"That's why brought these," he said giving me two granola bars.

"Just another reason to why I love you!" I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

I was just going to give him a quick peck, but as soon as my lips were on his, he started kissing me, really kissing me. All I could think of was Edward. All I could feel was Edward. All I could hear was Edward. Well, that was only until Alice started banging on my window.

"C'mon you guys! I wanna get to school on time. My car is not working, and Emmett refuses to take me to school, so Edward, you are my last chance. Please."

"Oh, Alice. I don't know. You just interrupted an amazing kiss. Bella, what do you think? Should we let her come with us?" Edward said.

"Oh, I don't know…" I said. Alice didn't even hear us, she was already in the back seat.

"Let's go guys! Move! Move! Move!" Alice started yelling.

"Jeez…stop bossing us around or Bella and I will start making out and won't stop so you are late to class." Edward said.

"Fine. Whatever, just go!"

I started laughing my head off.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Alice said.

"Oh nothing. You seem to be in an awfully bad mood today Alice, what's wrong?" I said with some concern.

"Nothing, I'm just really moody."

"Ah." I understood her perfectly, I knew what she meant.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. The rain was pouring down on the car, making it almost impossible for Edward to see through so much water, but somehow he managed to get us to school safe.

The day went by quickly, and next thing I knew, it was 6:00 pm and I was at home. I was moving my stuff from my room to Alice's. Edward and Emmett were helping me carry it all.

"God, Bella! What do you have in this box?" Emmett complained as he carried one of my last boxes.

I pointed to the top of the box, which read 'BOOKS'. "Nerd," Emmett said.

"I am not a nerd, I just like to read."

"Sure…geek!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Emmett complained in a very 'fatherly' voice.

"Pff! Whatever. Just carry my boxes," I said as I smacked his arm.

Alice and I were in our beds, long asleep. My eyes snapped open to a sound coming from the window.

"What was that?" I heard Alice say.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Shh, Bella. It's me." It was a voice I knew well, too well.

"Edward! Get the hell out of my bedroom!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Love, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to see you," he said staring deeply into my eyes.

"Edward! Get outta here or I'll tell on you!" Alice complained.

"Honey, now why would you do that?" There was someone else in the room.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you," Jasper said as he approached her bed.

"Guys, you need to get out of here. What if Esme finds out?" I said.

"We'd be dead," Edward said.

"But, who cares? We just wanted to see you, maybe take a nap?" Jasper said.

"Sure! Get in here!" Alice said.

"Alice!" I said.

"What?"

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Nevermind."

The next morning when I woke up, he wasn't there. I looked at the clock, 6:30 a.m. Ugh, I might as well sleep some more. At least that's what I wanted to do…

"Bella!!" Alice screamed.

"What?" I said,exasperated, still lying on the bed.

"Bella! Kill it! Kill it! Ahh!! Help! BELLA!!"

Now I turned around to look at her. She was jumping up and down on her bed. I quickly got up and ran to her side. There, right on top of her pillow, was a spider the size of a tomato.

"Aaaahhh!!" I screamed.

"Kill it! BELLA! DO SOMETHING!"

"EDWARD!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I heard footsteps coming from outside our door, and then he burst into our bedroom.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"It's…it's…it's alive!!" Alice screamed.

By this point, Emmett was at our door, too.

"What's going on?" He said with a sleepy voice.

"I don't know," Edward told him.

"SPIDER!" I yelled as I pointed to Alice's pillow.

Edward started walking towards us. "Bella, come on. You can't be afraid of a little spi- AHHH!! SPIDER!! HUGE SPIDER!!"

Emmett burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!!" I asked him, not making an effort to hide the fury in my voice.

"It's the- haha! Spider! And you- And Edward- And- HAHAHAHAAA!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Alice yelled in his ear.

He walked over to Alice's bed and lifted the spider up.

"Hahaha!! It's fake!" Emmett laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" We all screamed.

"Hahaha! I put it there!"

"No duh!" I said.

"But why!?" Alice asked him.

Edward was too scared and furious to talk.

"Hehe. I was lonely because Rose wasn't here, so I went to Edward's bedroom, only to find that he wasn't there. I assumed he was in your bedroom, which he was, not only him, but Jasper, too! So, it was either tell on you, or prank you. But this was way more fun..!!"

"Emmett!" Edward was ready to jump on him when I grabbed his arm.

"Shh, honey. It's okay. It's now payback time!" I whispered in his ear.

**So, there you go! A chapter!! Woooo! Okay, as I said, I'll try to update sooner. Please forgive me! **

**Thanks for reading, I love you all!!**

**OH!! Review!! :P**


	13. Two Less Lonely People In The World

**People! What's up?! Sorry it took me so long to update..:( My computer was all messed up so I had to get to Staples, and they 'fixed' it and gave it to me today. It's still not working perfectly, but it's a bit better.**

**Kay, when the moment comes, go to: br./watch?vlF5wDii7XkY&featurerelated**

**It is crucial that you hear it to understand the characters feelings…:P**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has at least heard of who Air Supply is, and to my friend Em who helped me a bit with this chapter.**

**I love you all!!**

**Now, read!**

"_Emmett!" Edward was ready to jump on him when I grabbed his arm._

"_Shh, honey. It's okay. It's now payback time!" I whispered in his ear._

"Emmett! Ugh! Leave! NOW!" Alice yelled at him as she pointed to the door.

"But Alice—"

"NOW!"

"Fine, fine. Sheesh…"

Alice waited until he was out of the room to ask, "What now?"

"Now," I said, "we get back at him."

"And how exactly were you thinking we do that?" Edward asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe Jasper has plan?"

"He better. He's involved in this whether he likes it or not." Alice frowned and crossed her arms.

Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked without making an effort to hide the frustration in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Hmph." Alice turned away from him, making Edward roll his eyes.

"Guys, we need to work together in this. Come on. Let's get dressed, have some breakfast, and then we'll talk to Jasper."

"Okay guys, you know what to do," I said.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were in a corner of the living room while Emmett watched TV in the family room. He was waiting for Rosalie to arrive so that they would "fix" his Jeep together.

They all nodded and silently went to their places. Jasper and Alice walked over to the couch next to the one Emmett was sitting on in the family room, and Edward and I made our way to the loveseat in front of them.

_Ding dong, _the doorbell rang. Perfect.

Emmett walked over to the door as he yelled, "coming!" He had a huge smile on his face and was dressing way too nice to go "fix" cars. He made a quick breath check before opening the door.

"Hi babe," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey," Rosalie said and started making her way to say hi to us.

"Guys, to your positions," I whispered to Edward, Alice and Jasper.

Alice giggled, Jasper put her arms around her, and Edward turned to face me.

I made the sign, a fake yawn, and that's when we set our plan in action. Jasper quickly leaned over Alice and started whispering something in her ear that was making her giggle like a twelve-year-old.

Edward, on the other hand, took his time and slowly came closer to my awaiting lips. As soon as he was on me, I twined my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He leaned over me and soon we were kissing in a way that should be against the law. Our mouths moved together passionately, and somehow we ended up on the floor.

Between our ragged breaths, I was able to hear Rosalie's frustrated sigh, followed by a "what's wrong baby?" from Emmett.

Excellent. I stopped kissing him but his body still was on mine.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Just look at them! Edward and Bella are kissing so passionately! And Alice and Jasper! They're just staring at each other, and yet there are so many feelings going on between them right now. You and I, we _never_ have that," a pouting Rosalie said.

"Honey, you know we have as many feelings going on between us and more each and every day of our lives. You know that, babe. You know how much I love you," Emmett said, grabbing her by the waist.

"No, I know how much you _want_ me. I don't know how much you love me."

"Babyyy, I love you!" Emmett said.

"I'm serious, Emmett."

"C'mon honey! You know I'm all yours!" He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't. Just don't," Rosalie said as she tried to get out of his embrace.

"But—"

"Emmett. Don't. I'm just going to go." She turned to us and said, "I'll see you all later." And with that and a single tear she was out the door and off to her house.

"What the hell?!" Emmett said.

"Um, I think she thinks you're only dating her because you want to sleep with her," Edward said.

"But that's not true!" Was he…pouting?

"Well, that's what you make us all think. So you better do something that's going to make her realize it is not true," Jasper told him.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know, she's your girlfriend, you should know," Jasper said.

"She's your sister, _you_ should know," Emmett hissed before heading upstairs.

"Don't you think maybe we went a little over the line?" Alice asked.

"Maybe. I really didn't want them to break up, but now Emmett's got to do something for Rosalie…that should be interesting," I said.

"Yeah…" Alice said.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were in the family room watching TV; Esme and Carlisle were in Carlisle's office talking. It had been four days since Rose had 'broken up' with Emmett, and he really wasn't taking it well. He had skipped two days of school and I hadn't seen him today.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Edward, whose lap I was sitting on.

"I don't know, and I really don't care," Rose growled.

"Mkay…" I said.

Right then, he came down the stairs. Emmett was wearing a black button-down shirt and jeans and was carrying a stereo, which he placed right in front of Rosalie.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Dude, shut up," he said and turned the radio on.

**(okay people, if you don't go to: ****br./watch?vlF5wDii7XkY&featurerelated**** RIGHT NOW this will not be as good. So go and listen to the thing!!)**

He looked at Rosalie straight in the eyes as he started singing.

_I was down my dreams were wearing thin  
When youre lost where do you begin  
My heart always seemed to drift from day to day  
Looking for the love that never came my way_

Rosalie did nothing but look at him.

_Then you smiled and I reached out to you  
I could tell you were lonely too  
One look then it all began for you and me  
The moment that we touched I knew that there would be_

_Two less lonely people in the world  
And its gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just cant believe youre mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now theres two less lonely people  
In the world tonight_

My eyes were starting to tear up. I looked at Alice and she was already buried into Jasper's chest. Rosalie kept looking at Emmett.

_Just to think what I might have missed  
Looking back how did I exist  
I dreamed, still I never thought Id come this far  
But miracles come true, I know cause here we are_

As soon as he said 'but miracles come true, I know cause here we are' I looked at Edward and kissed him deeply. Tears were streaming down my face as Emmett passionately kept singing.

_Two less lonely people in the world  
And its gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just cant believe youre mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now theres two less lonely people  
In the world tonight_

_Tonight I fell in love with you  
And all the things I never knew  
Seemed to come to me somehow  
Baby, love is here and now theres_

I broke from my kiss with Edward for a second and looked at Rosalie. She was still looking at Emmett and I could see a tear making its way down her cheek.

_Two less lonely people in the world  
And its gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just cant believe youre mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now theres two less lonely people  
In the world tonight_

_Two less lonely people in the world  
And its gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just cant believe youre mine—_

Emmett couldn't finish the rest of the chorus; Rosalie stood up from the couch, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you," she said between kisses and tears.

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know," Emmett told her.I looked at Alice and saw that she was kissing Jasper.

Edward looked at me in the eyes, slowly leaned into me and softly planted a kiss on my lips.

**I don't wanna ruin the moment, so just review if you want to..:)**


	14. ANsorry guys

**PEOPLESSS!! **

**I'm REALLY sorry….i hate author's notes, too.**

**It's just that I realized that I always update at night….which means that not as many people read it…and I want people to read my story.**

**I **_**will**_** update soon. I am writing the next chapter right now. It should be up in the next days.**

**I love you all guys!!**

**Peace out!!**

**And again…sorry!! **

**Andrea!!**


End file.
